


Sickly Storms

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Storms, howell - Freeform, lester - Freeform, scared, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's sick, Phil's a scaredy cat, and a storms rolling through London. Despite Dan being sick, Phil still wakes him to have for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Storms

Dan and Phil never slept in separate rooms, so why did they have to now? Dan was death. Actually, Dan was just ill, but every time he coughed, it felt like death would be the easiest option. Dan insisted that Phil was not going to catch this shit, and Phil couldn’t bring himself to argue. (Dan had actually made a very convincing case; ‘If you get sick right after I get better, then we won’t be able to kiss for even longer.’)

But now, as Dan finally got to sleep with the pounding headache and churning stomach topped with a fever, a storm was brought through London. This wasn’t a problem for Dan as he liked storms, but he was also to far into his exhaustion to care about the thunder and lightning. But Phil was about to shit himself. Now the storm had taken it to a personal level- it shut off their electricity. Phil may not be afraid of the dark, but without anything to do as basically everything in the flat was shut down, the apartment felt eerie.

Phil wasn’t above waking Dan up, but now he was sick. “Bear? Dan, it’s storming.” Phil shook Dan awake. Dan was due for more medicine anyways. “Sorry, but the house seems like something from a murder movie, and- what are you doing, lay down!” Phil screeches as Dan moves to sit up.

Dan coughs (Phil faintly remembers Dan’s mum telling him about the chicken cough that Dan got when he was sickly), and pinches his nose. His voice is scratchy and whispy as he speaks. “I’m getting up to sit with you. I’m pretty sure my laptop is charged. Anime.” He says before another coughing fit interrupts him. Phil speeds ahead of Dan and prepares the lounge, setting up Dan’s laptop and hurrying off to get Dan hot chocolate and medicine. He goes through every cabinet before finding the one thing of drinkable medicine, and pours it into the measuring cup.

When he walks into the lounge, Dan is already surrounded by blankets and looking for an anime, settling for Attack on Titan. Phil brings Dan the drink and medicine, earning a smile from his significant other. “Thank’s babe.” Dan croaks, trying to keep the sour tone out of his voice. 

Dan falls asleep on Phil about half an hour later, and Phil doesn’t mind. Dan was perfect. Sick, but perfect.


End file.
